Never Too Busy To Help You When You're Sick
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Optimus proves this to Jay when the boy is ill and the Autobot stays by him to help him get better. Done as a birthday request story for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy and Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Also, a huge thank you to EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Jay and helped me out with this story. :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I only own the lady spy. :)**

* * *

 **Never Too Busy To Help You When You're Sick**

"Alright, I think that covers everything," the lady spy said to Optimus, closing up her briefcase and picking up her tablet.

"Ma'am, I am honored that you wished to share that information with me," he said. "But…I feel Jay needs to know about that too."

"Yes," she said and looked a bit sad. "I've been meaning to tell him, but haven't been too sure on how to broach the subject. Plus with everything he's been through, I didn't want to cause more worry or stress for him."

"I understand," Optimus said. "Perhaps after school today, we should gather everyone and then you can tell Jay what you need to tell him."

She looked worried. "Optimus, are you sure then would be a good time?" She asked. "Jay's been through a lot and you and the others have been helping him, despite it being a slow road. But even I can see he's improving under your loving care and patience, something I'm very grateful for."

He nodded. "As it is almost Christmas, I can't think of a better time for Jay to receive the information," he said. "It would be an early Christmas present for him and he will no doubt be very happy."

She smiled. "You're right," she said. "And Jay can use every bit of happiness he's given."

Just then, Optimus' comm rang and he excused himself to answer it and stood up fast when he heard what the principal at Jay's school tell him. "I'll be right there," he said and looked at the lady spy. "Jay passed out at school and the school nurse says he has a high fever."

She immediately jumped into concerned mode. "Go get him from school," she said. "I'll tell Ratchet and Knockout to get sick bay ready."

A half-hour later, Optimus brought his son into the med bay where Ratchet and Knockout were and they gestured to a nearby berth while the lady spy was nearby and ready to help. She laid a gentle hand on Jay's forehead and pulled her hand back a moment later. "He's definitely got a high fever," she said and noticed the boy was shivering, but his skin was hot. "And the chills."

"He's shaking like he's cold, even though he's got a temperature of 102.1," Knockout said in concern. "Other symptoms are what looks to be pain, stomach upset, and headache."

Hearing that, the lady spy grew more concerned. "Sounds like the flu, or a very nasty cold," she said.

Ratchet and Knockout worked quickly to try and get Jay stabilized and finally, after three hours, Jay's temperature came down to 100.5, thanks to the medicine and fluids he had been given. "Alright, he's stable enough to leave the med bay," Ratchet said. "But if his temperature goes up, call us immediately."

"I will, Ratchet," Optimus said. "Is it alright if he rests in his room?"

The medic nodded and Optimus took Jay to his room, tucking him gently into bed while the lady spy grabbed some of her things. "I'll go see about some cold and flu medicine to help him out," she said. "Do you want me to grab some other stuff?"

The leader of the Autobots nodded. "Jay loves those mystery books I got him a few months ago," he said. "Maybe some new ones would help get his mind off his sickness."

She smiled. "I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail," she said, about to head out before pausing at seeing his confused look. "That's an old saying back where I'm from. It means I'll be back soon."

He smiled and nodded, watching her head out before turning back to see Jay had woken up. "Dad?" The boy groaned out.

"Shh, I'm here, Jay," he said soothingly. "You just have a bad cold, kiddo."

Jay took some deep breaths. "I remember feeling odd in school and really hot and cold at the same time," he admitted. "And then…I felt like I was falling."

"Your teacher said you fell out of your chair and she was worried when she saw you sweating and called the nurse right away," Optimus said. "Were you feeling alright this morning when Sideswipe took you to school?"

The boy nodded. "I felt okay, except for my muscles aching, but I figured I had possibly overdone it when playing some virtual games the other day," he said. "But when I got inside and lessons began, I had a hard time concentrating and even started to feel nauseated."

"Did you tell your teacher?"

"I raised my hand, but I guess that's when I fell out of my chair and passed out."

The leader of the Autobots nodded and made sure the blankets were warm as the lady spy came back in. "I found some medicine and vapor rub to help Jay," she said as Optimus lifted her up to the bed where Jay was. "How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"A little better," he said. "At least I'm not cold anymore."

"Ah, good. That means the chills have left you," she said before pulling something out of her back. "And your dad thought you might like something to keep your mind off your sickness."

Seeing her smile, Jay looked and his eyes widened in surprise. "The next two books in the series I've been collecting," he said.

"If you'd like, son, I can read them to you while you get better," Optimus said.

The boy smiled. "I'd like that," he said.

The lady spy then pulled something else out, a cute teddy bear wearing a doctor's outfit and Jay grinned as he accepted it. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said before getting up. "Well, I'm going to let your dad take care of you. You get well soon, Jay."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

* * *

The next three days were better as Optimus took care of the boy and every day, his fever went down and the symptoms began going away. By the fourth day, Ratchet came in and smiled when he saw the boy was recovering well. "I think day after tomorrow, you'll be completely better, Jay," he said.

The boy smiled. "And just in time for Christmas break," he said. "I could catch up on the schoolwork I missed for the past three school days."

Knockout had an idea. "Ratchet, do you think he could perhaps do a little bit of schoolwork today, so he doesn't fall too far behind?" He asked.

"Do you feel up to that, Jay?" Ratchet asked.

The boy nodded. "If I get too tired, I'll rest," he promised.

"Good," the medic said.

Sideswipe got Jay's homework for him and the boy began working on his schoolwork and took a nap if he felt too tired and by that evening, he had caught up on one day's worth of schoolwork and Ratchet told him to continue resting. "Tomorrow is the weekend too," he said. "You can catch up tomorrow and Sunday as well."

The boy agreed and Optimus read to him that evening before the boy fell asleep.

The next day, he was completely recovered and immediately set to catching up on his schoolwork and by that evening, he had almost caught up on all of his assignments. Optimus was impressed. "You've caught up on everything?" He asked.

"Except for one more assignment in math," Jay answered. "I figured I'd do it tomorrow when my mind is fresh."

The leader of the Autobots nodded and the next day, after Jay finished up his last homework assignment, which now caught him up to his classmates, he went to go see Optimus, who was in his office looking at paperwork and discussing some issues with the lady spy, who had taken those issues to her superiors and the issues were being solved quite nicely. They paused talking when Jay came in. "Dad, can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course, son," Optimus said, picking up the boy, who snuggled into his hand.

"I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me when I was sick," Jay said. "I know you were really busy at the time."

"Jay, I'm never too busy to help you when you're sick or when you need my help," his father said. "I'm always here for you and you take precedence over my work any day."

He now turned on his holoform and hugged the boy, who returned the hug. "Thanks, Dad," he said. "Oh, and don't forget, Wednesday is half a day and the last day of school before the Christmas break."

"Alright," Optimus said. "But…how about you receive a couple presents now?"

Jay blinked. "But it's not yet Christmas, Dad," he said.

"I think these presents can be an exception," the leader of the Autobots said, looking at the lady spy. "What do you think, ma'am?"

"I agree," she said. "If you'll be so kind to call everyone, Optimus sir?"

It wasn't long before everyone was gathered in the control room and the lady spy smiled before looking at them all. "I have some good news," she said. "Jay's former parents have been arrested for not only breaking the restraining order put against them, but also on charges of abuse and neglect. The jury decided on the guilty verdict and the judge sentenced them to life in prison. They will never get out of prison and their parental rights have been fully terminated. The judge also granted permanent parental rights to Optimus Prime. This means that now no one can take Jay away from you all."

The Autobots all cheered at that and Jay's face lit up happily. "You mean, I'll never see them again?" He asked hopefully.

"You'll never see them again, Jay," she promised.

Optimus' holoform scooped up the boy and hugged him soundly and the boy returned the hug happily and when the cheering died down, the large Autobot smiled. "There's one more thing, Jay," he said as he set him down and turned him to face the lady spy, nodding to her.

She took a deep breath, looking nervous, but then smiling at Jay. "Jay, you never knew this, but your biological father had a sister, one who left the family years ago to go into a profession that she had been chosen for and accepted," she said. "That profession was spy work, a job she enjoyed because she could bring bad people to justice and pose as someone else."

Jay took a moment to process that. "Wait, are you saying…I have an aunt?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, you do, Jay," she said. "When I learned you had an aunt, I did some digging and found out who she was and thankfully, she's nothing like her brother. And not only that, she was very happy that you have a good home and decided not to contest parental rights in court, but…she did ask if she might be a part of your life."

Seeing the boy was intrigued, she continued. "Your dad has already agreed, but the final choice is yours, kiddo. If you'd like your aunt to be part of your life, all you have to do is say so, but know this, if you say 'no', she understands."

"You sound like you know her really well," Jay said.

"I do know her very well," the lady spy said with a smile.

The young boy fell into thought. "She's really nice? She won't…take me away from here?" He asked.

The lady spy looked up at Optimus and nodded and he nodded in return. "She is very nice, Jay. I've met her," he said. "And she doesn't want to take you away from your home or from your family. She even asked if she might move in permanently with us."

"Really?" Jay asked and after a moment, turned to the lady spy. "Can…Can you call her and tell her I'd like to meet her?"

She smiled. "You've already met her, hon," she said. "Because your aunt…is me."

The Autobots were stunned, except for Prowl. "I was right then," he said. "There was something about you when we met you and I wanted you to be my partner. I felt…you knew Jay."

She nodded. "My real name is Camilla," she said. "And to be fair, I had no idea Jay was my nephew until my partner found the connection when he was searching for living relatives of Jay who might contest against Optimus adopting him."

Jay suddenly perked up. "I'll be right back!" He said excitedly and ran to his room, pulling out something and racing back. In his arms was a book of children's stories that he had had for a long time and had never parted with. He now showed it to Camilla and opened up the front flap where it read 'To: Jay, my little nephew. With love: Aunt Camilla.'

"It was you that day, wasn't it?" He said. "The Christmas when I was four. You told me that this book was special and to always hold onto it and someday, I'd see you again and you'd tell me who gave it to me."

Camilla smiled. "And you held onto it," she said before looking sad. "Jay, I'm so sorry. If I had known you were my nephew so long ago, I would have immediately gotten you out of that situation, but…I had no idea."

The boy hugged her. "It's okay, Aunt Camilla," he said. "You didn't know and I can't blame you for that."

He then looked hopeful. "Do you really mean it that I can stay here? Optimus can still be my dad? And…you're going to live here too?"

She smiled. "Yes. Yes. And yes, in that order," she answered.

Cheering erupted from everyone and Jay had tears in his eyes as he hugged his aunt happily and then hugged his father. "Now I really can't wait for Christmas," he said. "Because it's going to be the best one I've ever had."

"And the best one we've all ever had too," Optimus said.

And it would definitely be that.

* * *

 **Bet you all didn't see that one coming, hmm? But yes, the lady spy is actually Jay's biological aunt. :)**

 **Happy Birthday, Steelcode! Hope it's a blast! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
